


A Name For Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Record Keeper, Zombie Apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Defining yourself isn't an easy task. Sometimes it takes a lifetime of learning. Sometimes all it takes is a shattered window.





	

_Silence washed over him. Her words rang true, and he knew they did. Nevertheless it hurt to know his actions were ones of a selfish child... but he was exactly that. A selfish child._

Alys stopped reading. The familiar pang in her chest begged her to roll the scroll back up. Her left hand rose to her temple, and she felt the throbbing heat under her fingertips.

She rose from the wooden floor of the catacombs and located the scroll's former home. Once she placed it back in its rightful spot, the records. She peered at the room, now in flawless order; every scroll stuck out of it's case in the floor; the floor glistened without a speck of dust; the windows' gleam had been restored. She nodded at the respectable arrangement.

Alys delivered herself to room eight thousand and four. Only three scrolls laid on the floor, and there wasn't a single wax candle lit. She counted each candle that stood along the massive mantle (just like every other room), coming up with a sum of fifty-two. She exhaled quietly. Eight thousand and three only had twenty-seven candles. She lifted one scroll, and began to read. 

_Noah Francis Uccello's birth was fast. His mother's death followed shortly after his birth. His father and his mother's friends bathed him, and wrapped him in clothes. His father picked up his mother's body, threw it outside, and lit it in flames with a gasoline tank. He assured that she wouldn't turn and kill her son before he could even begin to live._

"Poor child," she whispered, rolling the scroll back up and placing into the first case in the ground. She arranged the other two, and left the room to find her cleaning supplies. She began to sweep up the dust on the floor.

 

Days passed. Alys returns to Noah's room for the first time since she last visited. Hundreds of scrolls piled themselves on the floor. She laughed, noticing three of Noah's candles have been lit. Years passed. She picked up a scroll at her bare feet and scanned the page. Noah had an allergy to beans, so he couldn't eat those canned foods. She dropped that scroll and chose another. Noah's first words were "killa, killa"... Noah talked about his mommy... Noah saw his first dead... Noah had a nightmare.

Alys dropped the last scroll, running her fingers through her hair. When would Noah shoot his first gun? When would he kill his first dead, or even his first living person? How would this world have an affect on this child?

She left the room in shambles, not caring about how it looked. She didn't care how any of the rooms looked. She had to find the Exit to the records.

Alys hurriedly flew down the hall, and she passed eight-thousand-door. Once she left the hall, a large foyer opened up to her. She spun down the curved staircase until she made it to the bottom floor: the ones.

She stopped at the first door, finally daring to open it. It was her door. Her life. It creaked open, revealing an almost empty room. This room was round, and just like the others. One lonely scroll sat in the center of the room; she studied it from afar. Slipping over to it, she opened the scroll and read like many times before.

_She woke up. She didn't have a name, only one she made for herself. She will decide. She gripped her bare stomach. She looked around the room. It was round, but it spiraled up infinitely. Her expression was one of awe, yet she was confused._

_"Hello?"_

_She stood up after receiving no response. She looked around. She tried to think back on how she got here, but her memory failed her. She noticed a hallway with a big '1's' above the white carvings. She tiptoed into the elongated room. One single door labeled '1' stretched above her. It was familiar, and she knew it was._

_She reached to touch it, but then pulled back, as another door appeared. It was labeled with a big '2'. She decided to wait to see what was in the first door. She walked over to the door and pushed it open._

_She picked up a scroll and began to read._

Alys smiled softly. She looked up at the mantle, possibly a hundred candles decorating the structure. Her brow furrowed. She held the scroll against her bare chest. She didn't have anything to put it in to carry it.

She returned briskly to the massive round main hall. The floor beneath her feet was carpeted, unlike the other round rooms. She dropped to her knees, feeling the ground below her. She sat up, looking up. She contemplated her ability to climb stairs.

Her eyes widened suddenly. An idea, slightly absurd, crept into her mind. She stood, turned, and slipped back into her room. She walked over to the window, placing her hand against it. God, she was an idiot. She pulled her hand back, balled her fist, and flung it at the flimsy glass. 

It shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together when I was contemplating concepts. I think that this will be the only story, but I might actually add some more stories and make it a series.  
> Maybe....


End file.
